


What we feel, not what we ought to

by Lilliburlero



Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: Drabble and a Half, M/M, Post-Canon, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliburlero/pseuds/Lilliburlero
Summary: After Ralph and Laurie's relationship ends, and after the war, Ralph meets Andrew again. Unexpectedly, it's a relief.





	What we feel, not what we ought to

Ralph clasped his hands behind his head. It should've felt like a betrayal, but it didn't, because it wasn't. Laurie was years ago and now he was also thousands of miles away, having found his métier at Putnam, Powell & Lowe. It had all been so different, he could almost forget that Andrew had been connected to Laurie at all, which was fairly astonishing in itself. Andrew had smiled, laughed, not just in the interstices, but _during_. He had paused to ask if Ralph liked what he was doing, encouraged him to say what else he wanted, told Ralph what he liked to have done to him. Ralph had always thought anything but involuntary, inarticulate noise to be mortifying beyond measure, but with Andrew it felt natural, and it was a relief, not having to intuit everything. He opened his mouth to tell him all this, but Andrew was sound asleep.


End file.
